


Say When

by LittleLex



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, It doesn't go in depth, Mention of abuse, Natsuri - Freeform, The best way she can, Yuri comforts Natsuki, Yuri's a good caregiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Yuri finds Natsuki alone in an alleyway while it was pouring outside. She takes it upon herself to take care of her.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 78





	Say When

The calm pitter-patter of the rain hitting Yuri’s umbrella sent a calming sensation through her body. She loved the rain and always did, it was very peaceful and tranquil. She had just finished purchasing a new horror book at the bookstore until the rain began to pour harshly down outside. Most people would consider it unfortunate, but it added more happiness to her day. 

As she made her way down the sidewalk, she heard a quiet sob come from an alleyway that was a few feet away. She stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if her mind was just playing tricks on her. She soon confirmed with herself that it was indeed a cry. She balanced her weight on either side of her feet, her mind running haywire. Her social skills were pretty much down the drain. She was never good at helping people and this was the only path to get home. She exhaled under her breath, cautiously taking a few steps forward. 

She realized the person behind the sobs was Natsuki. She was curled up, holding herself protectively. Her head was buried under her arms. She was shaking and shivering and it wasn’t just from the rain. Yuri held in a gasp at her small figure. There were red marks covered on her arms and legs, her outfit was disheveled as well. She needed help and Yuri was the one who had to give it to her.

Yuri shuffled over, bending down and holding the umbrella over Natsuki’s small frame. The poor girl was too caught up in her mind to notice. Yuri pursed her lips, unsure of what to do next. Thoughts raced in her head. She paused, eventually deciding on what needed to be done.

“N-Natsuki? It’s... It’s Yuri..” She mumbled, desperately trying to sound like she had any control over this encounter. 

Natsuki’s body stopped shaking. She slowly raised her head, there was snot dripping down her nose. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lower lip quivered. Her face twisted in confusion before she cursed under her breath and looked away from the taller girl. 

“G-Go the hell away Yuri... I don’t need _you_ , of all people to see me like this.” She spat weakly. 

Yuri’s stomach dropped, insulted. “What’re you talking about? I’m trying to help you! Why do you always have to be so stubborn all the time and just accept things when they’re given to you?” She rebutted, her voice rising slightly. Natsuki let out a growl, a tear that was still left over drizzled down her cheek.

“So I should _just_ accept that my father starves me? So should I accept that he abuses me? Is that what you’re telling me, Yuri?” Natsuki replied abruptly, her voice was hoarse. 

Yuri almost dropped her umbrella in shock, to say she was stunned was an understatement. She always had a bit of a theory as to why Natsuki was so malnutritioned, but she didn’t think the girl would just bluntly explain it to her right on the spot. 

Silence hung over them. A knife could cut the tension. 

Natsuki sniffled, her eyes glued to the dirty ground. She heard a sigh from above her and a hesitant hand hovered near her face. She blinked, before locking eyes with her taller friend. Yuri’s expression was laced with sympathy and uncertainty. Begrudgingly, Natsuki accepted Yuri’s offer, their hands intertwined with each other. The purple-haired girl gently pulled the smaller up, her umbrella still miraculously preventing any more rain from dropping on her friend. 

“My house is only a few blocks away from here. I’ll prepare you some tea when we arrive.” Her tone was soft and warm. All of the sobbings had worn Natsuki out, as she merely grumbled in response. Natsuki didn’t say a thing as Yuri led the way. She was out of energy to even fight back. 

* * *

Yuri never released her hand from Natsuki’s once they reached her house. Natsuki barely reacted, she looked exhausted enough to pass out on the ground. 

Natsuki’s clothes were drenched. Yuri decided how to help her distraught friend. 

“M-Make yourself comfortable, I’ll fetch you some warmer clothes!” She anxiously told the smaller girl. Natsuki only nodded weakly. Yuri hurried off into her bedroom, grabbing a big sweatshirt and sweatpants that she hadn’t worn in years. It would most likely fit Natsuki. 

She showed the smaller girl where the bathroom was and waited patiently for her to finish. Natsuki came out a few minutes later. The sweatshirt reached her knees and the pants fit her well enough. The girl was trying her best to stay awake, swaying side to side. She needed sleep, and soon.

Yuri was considering two options; either let Natsuki sleep on the couch or her bed. She chose the latter. 

* * *

Yuri led Natsuki to her room, who complied without another thought. She set the smaller girl on the right side of her bed and tucked her in. Natsuki didn’t react in the slightest and just obeyed Yuri without a fight. It was so uncharacteristic of her to act like this. Normally, she would have her guard up and retort with something snarky. It seemed like their time in the rain drained everything out of her.

Yuri decided to stay in the room with her, to keep an eye on her. She dimmed the lights and pulled up a chair to relax on. She still had her book she bought around her arm without even realizing it. Everything had been so hectic she failed to put the book away. It was a manga she had bought. Natsuki was the one who changed her mind on graphic novels as a whole. She had started to enjoy them. They even had a whole genre of horror, which was right up her alley.

The manga titled “Higurashi: When They Cry,” sat comfortably on her lap as she began to read. Every so often her eyes would dart to check on Natsuki. 

* * *

Natsuki stirred awake, blinking slowly. Soft fabric rubbed against her skin. Confused, her hand touched the clothing. It smelled like pinewood and metal, it reminded her of… Yuri. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was at Yuri’s house, not only that, but she had also fallen asleep on her bed.

She backed away, hitting the headboard. That jerked Yuri to her core, who was lost in her book. 

“N-Natsuki!” 

“You! What the hell happened?! Y-You better not have done anything to me!” Yuri’s face flushed at her words, she vigorously shook her head.

“All I did was bring you home so you didn’t die from the cold in the rain! I thought you would feel more comfortable if you rested on a mattress rather than stiff cushions...” She explained urgently.

Awkwardness quickly washed over. Natsuki felt like an idiot for leading to such an embarrassing misunderstanding. Yuri cleared her throat, canceling any unwanted thoughts Natsuki had.

“I’ll go prepare you some tea.” She calmly told the smaller girl. She stood up from her chair and bookmarked the last page she was on, placing it gently on the arm of the chair. She exited the bedroom afterward. 

Natsuki got a better look at her friend’s room, albeit dimly lit. It looked pretty much the same as last time. 

Same purple wallpaper and the same antique bookshelf on the left side of the wall. Her queen-sized bed had a different comforter, it was dark gray instead of a plum purple. She still had a collection of knives that hung above her dresser. She still had fairy lights above her headboard that Natsuki had suggested to lighten the room up. She was surprised the fairy lights weren’t taken down, it didn’t really fit Yuri’s style.

She checked the clock that hung next to the door. It was around six p.m. She had only fallen asleep for a few hours, which was still embarrassing. Her father would be starting work soon and wouldn't care about her whereabouts. He wouldn’t be back until at least tomorrow. He would finish work around midnight, drink afterward, and disappear until the late afternoon.

Moments passed, until a gentle knock on the door caught Natsuki back to her senses. Yuri held a small tray in her hands with ease. A cup of tea and a bowl of soup laid on the metal. The taller girl made her way over to Natsuki, she placed the cup on the night table and put the tray on Natsuki’s lap carefully. Natsuki’s face flushed as she mumbled a “thank you.”

“I figured you may be famished, so I made you some chicken noodle soup.” Natsuki was already chowing down before Yuri could finish her sentence. The taller girl held in a chuckle.

She took in a few gulps of her tea as she ate her meal in front of her. The pink-haired girl finished up rather quickly, wiping her face down with a napkin. She cleared her throat once she finished. 

She didn’t realize, but a noodle hung on her chin. Yuri blinked and leaned over without a second thought. Her thumb brushed the noodle aside, falling onto the tray. The two were only a few inches apart. Yuri reeled in, blush began to spread across her face. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Suddenly, a pair of lips smashed into her own. Yuri made a surprised noise before melting into the kiss. Eventually, the two parted, catching their breaths. 

Natsuki’s face was just as red as Yuri’s, if not more. She bundled the comforter with her fists, her knuckles turning white. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. 

Natsuki didn’t expect Yuri to have the courage to rest her forehead against her own. A smile found itself on the taller girl’s face. 

“It’s... It’s okay, Natsuki. I’m gonna go and clean up your tray, okay?” Natsuki was left speechless as Yuri planted an anxious kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with the tray. 

Once both girls were separated for a few minutes, they let their inner gay panic release into the air. 

* * *

Yuri appeared back into the room, Natsuki could tell she was going to drop something serious. It was her own fault, she shouldn’t have spilled the beans about her father. She prepared herself mentally, thinking of all types of scenarios that might happen. 

“Natsuki... About earlier... When you told me about your Dad, I won’t tell anyone, I promise. If things ever get bad or you need someone to talk to... I’ll always be here for you. A-And..." She paused briefly in her speech, "Maybe consider... Moving in with me? I know it’s a lot to ask, I just want you to think about it. You would be safe here and I live alone anyway. I...I don’t need your answer right now, just tell me when you’re ready.” 

Yuri offered Natsuki a smile, it was uneasy, but comforting. No one had treated her with such kindness to ask a question like that to her. Wails and sobs followed soon after. She cried until her eyes couldn’t produce any more tears. Yuri comforted her the best she could before the pink-haired girl fell asleep in her arms. 

* * *

Yuri absentmindedly ran her fingers through Natsuki’s short hair. With her other hand, she rubbed up and down the girl’s back, scratching gently every so often. Natsuki unconsciously pressed herself further into Yuri, yearning for any type of genuine and soft affection. 

The purple-haired girl let her overwhelming thoughts of her friend pass. Whether it was about her father or about the surprise kiss, she held it in for the time being. All that mattered was Natsuki’s safety. She was safe here and she would be in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what to name my titles, so I picked some random song that kind of went with the fic as the title. I'm a little stealer, I know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Also, remember to stay safe and wear a mask!!


End file.
